Shadows of Death
by PhoenixEventide
Summary: Shadows cover my heart. Shadows cover my home. The thought of death seeps deeply into my mind, pushing me closer and closer to the edge.
1. Fear

Shadows of Death  
Chapter 1- Fear  
by Vickietori  
  


** Inspired by punkpunk (and in that case CrystalHorse72) this story is made to have people realize what it is like to loose loved ones and how devestating life can be after that. NOT A TRUE STORY!! Well, at least not to me ^_~ Oh yes... this does have something to do with LOTR. Latrz!!**  
  
Since we were little, we've been togather. We never left each others' side, for fear as soon as we did, one of us would be gone. He's kept my existence secret, but his heart still stays true. Shadow now passes over the land. No one can be trusted. I don't trust myself, but I still trust him. Night after night my head fills itself with images of the fear killing my life. The fear of Death.  
  
The shadow takes over them, though I remain. He still lives, and I know he shall never fall. As long as he is here, I am by his side. All that we knew, is lost. Only we remain, but we are still togather.  
  
Life goes on and on, but never as it was. I fear everything now. Life has never been so terrifying before, but he is still here, and he is still strong. Night after night I gaze at the stars. A tear creeps to my eye as I ask,   
  
Why don't those above answer. Is there something I need to find out myself? My tears now run down my cheeks, falling steadily to the ground. I burry my face in my hands, for hope he won't see my tears. He could never see them, but he would know that they are always there. My pain is that from all others. When he holds me, the pain is gone though my heart is still shadowed.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's a little short I know, but it gives you readers something to think about! CIOS!!!


	2. Dreams

Shadows of Death  
Chapter 2- Dream  
by Vickietori  
  


**Well, I asked you all to tell me whether I should write another chapter or not... and for all of you smart ones out there, I am. Sarcastic, aren't I?? Anyhoo... onward with chapter 2!**  
  
He will die! Voices lure all around me, telling me things I do not understand.  
  
I plead. Kill me! Do whatever you want with me! Spare him! I beg of you!  
  
He is gone... shadow has fallen over him. He has chosen to die!  
  
All faded black. My eyes finally opened, my body draped with sweat. My heart was pounding in my chest, and I was trying to control my breaths. I had been sleeping, my head resting on his lap. He looked down at me with concern in his eyes, but calmness in his voice.  
  
What was it? he asked me calmly, placing a hand on my forehead.  
  
I looked all around me before answering. I wanted to be sure everything was safe. I finally said. Although it seemed like nothing, I knew my dream meant something coming. I arose from his lap and stood up from under the tree roots where we rested. I walked a ways away from him and I held my shoulders tying to protect them from the cold night.  
  
It was about me, wasn't it? I turned around and he too had gotten to his feet. He stood still under the tree roots, keeping his deep blue eyes fixed on me.  
  
I looked down at the ground, a sudden overcome of sadness overtaking me. It was, I finally admitted. You... you had gone. Tears blurred my eyes, but they hadn't collected enough emotions to fall.  
  
He walked towards me, and I watched him with the tears ready to fall from my eyes. He wrapped his arms around me, trying to calm my flaring soul. I closed my eyes, assured everything was safe in his arms.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
FYI... there is no slash in this story!!! Just though I would make that clear before anyone got the idea I enjoy writing about slash. **Hint on who main character is... blond hair** I imagine that about gives it away, but oh well! Latrz and thanks for reviewing!!!!!


	3. My Light

Shadows of Death  
Chapter 3- My Light  
by Vickietori  
  


**Ok, this is when the love of this story starts to emerge. I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I guess it turned out good... Your opinion would help!!!!! In other words... please R&R! Thanks to all of you reviewers! Latrz**  
  
Like a boat on water, his feet carry him across the land, gracefully and silently. I watch from behind him, admiring his grace... I myself only wish I could do the same.  
  
Now we run along side each other, making dances out of our paths chosen through the forest. I blinked, and behind my eyelids images of fire and flame flashed all around me. I stopped running, he looked at me with concern.  
  
What is it? he asked. I did not answer. I shut my eyes tight and again saw the blood chilling images of pain and fear. I drooped my head as I felt tears coming from my heart, and I held my arms close to my chest.  
  
I finally answered, my face covered with my golden hair. The images... they frighten me... I trailed off. A tear ran down my nose, and I watched it fall to the earth below me. I'm so scared, I whispered above the sound of my breaking heart, mourning like my people.  
  
Do not worry, he assured me, lifting my face up so he could gaze into my eyes. We all will find a way... a way to return life as it once was. I felt more tears coming, but as hard as I tried, I could not hold them back. Do not worry, he said again, but this time just above a whisper. He lifted my lips close to his, and with one kiss, I could feel my soul heal. I know realize he is my light. My beautiful shining light.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks again to all of you people who enjoyed (or didn't enjoy) this story! Thanks for reviewing!!! Elen Sila Lúmenn' Omentielvo; a star shines on the hour of our meeting.


	4. Battle's Cry

Shadows of Death  
Chapter 4- Battle's Cry  
by Vickietori  
  


**Thank you soooo much for reviewing this!!!! I couldn't have done it without you peoples! Well, you asked for another chappy... so here ya go! ENJOY!!!!!**  
  
Again we travel across what seems to be a never-ending land. I do not see the bone chilling images anymore, his kiss took them away. All I worry about is him, if he will always be there to mend my torn soul. he suddenly stopped running, and I caught up beside him. I looked up at his elfin face, and saw horror in his eyes. He did not gaze at me though, his eyes were fixed on what I feared would come.  
  
I too fixed my gaze upon where his lay, and I found myself on the earth where many bodies lay, slain in battle. My mouth opened, but the voice from inside of me could not be spoken. I took a step forward, still petrified by the disaster which lay below me.  
  
They have come, I heard him say softly from behind me. I turned around and faced him. They are strong, he continued. He lowered his head and prayed for those who lay dead before us. I watched him, and slowly I felt the mourn tear my soul apart again.  
  
He finally raised his head again, a look of sorrow filling his eyes. But tears did not fall from his face.  
  
Let us go, he said firmly, walking over to where I stood. The three words hit me hard, but I knew he was right. Again, tears came to my eyes, but I tried my hardest to keep strong. He turned and walked back the path we took. Behind him, I followed. I cast one last glance at the dead behind me before saying goodbye.


	5. Images of Truth

Shadows of Death  
Chapter 5- Images of Truth  
by Vickietori  
  


**Sorry this took so long to upload... no ideas came to me until now. This chapter needs a better title, but I'll fix that later. Well hope you all enjoy!**  
  
As night crept over land, our traveling came to an end. He traced the land searching for a place for us to rest, but came across nothing. I don't know how our night will be spent, but I do hope we stay safe. As he slowly drifted to sleep, I lay awake staring at the many stars above me.  
Slowly, their voices reached my mind, telling me to reveal my secret to him.   
  
I cannot, I said softly in my own tongue. Beside me, I fealt his body stirr a bit, but he did not awake to my voice. I sighed hevaly and closed my eyes. I arose to my feet, my eyes opening up to the night's darkness surounding me. I walked by myself, without his arms protecting me. I sadly gazed over my shoulder, watching him sleep peacefully under a blanket of stars. I whispered an anceant spell, waiting the words to reach his ears. I turned and walked into the forest, feeling his presence following me.  
  
As the light given from the stars showed me a clearence in the thick forest, I knew that here he would find out the truth about our lives and our fate. A tear drifted to my eye as I arose my arms, waiting for my light of truth to find my body. As more tears came, the light grew bigger and stornger, getting closer and closer to the truth.  
  
I heard the snarls and groans of a battle all around me, and I heard his heart skip a beat. All around me, images created through the truth faught eachother. I could see him. He watched these images in horror and fear. I knew he thought he didn't understand, but I knew he knew.   
  
I could not hold in the sorrow anymore. I let out a strong whimper as my streangth was fading through these images. I finally droped my arms and my light of truth faded. I turned around sadly to face him, hoping he would still remain strong.  
  
He ran over to me, and through his eyes, I could see his fear taking over him.  
  
It is what might happen... not what will happen. He reached his hand to my face, and held my tear-streaked cheek. I looked at him, my eyes searching his, one to another and back again. I am sorry, I said. You... you had to... realize the... My strength left me, and all faded black in his arms.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't really know what to think of this chapter. It was kind of easy to write, but I don't really think I explained it enough *shrugs* Thanks muchly for reviewing!! latrz


	6. Deathly Silence

Shadows of Death  
Chapter 6- Deathly Silence  
by Vickietori  
  


** Another chapter!!! Woohooo!!!! For all of you ladys and germs who have been following this story, I really hope you like this chapter... I think I did good on it ^_^ Latrz**  
  
Slowly, my eyes opened. Conscenceness was slowly re-entering my body again. Everything was blurry for a second. I blinked slowly, and the blurrs became trees, and dark shades of silence became the stary night. I looked around myself, finding no strength in me to arise to my feet. I groaned slightly and felt movement beneath my head. I was startled and strength returned to me in time to turn around and see him.  
  
I expected him to be sad and afraid, but he seemed everything but that. He smiled at me, his eyes twinkling from the lights in the stars. I didn't return a smile. I couldn't. Without a word I got up and mournfully walked away. I suppose he understood my sorrow, for he didn't follow me.   
  
I walked into the forest, my footstepps forming ripples in the puddles from a previous rain shower. I felt the splash of water on my foot, and was startled. I bent down and looked into the puddle, and saw myself and the reflection of the stary sky above me. I sighed heavily as one of my tears ran down my cheek and into the puddle. Though the tear was small, it made the puddle ripple at it's touch. I whiped away the other tears forming, but stopped myself as I noticed something in the water. A light. I leaned in closer to examine the light, and it grew. It grew until the puddle was a person's view of a army of uruk hai. Only something was strange about the images, then I realized it's meaning.  
  
They were coming.  
  
They are close.  
  
I trembled and breathed loudly. I panted as though I had been heald under water. The images were terrifying, but not because of the hideous beasts. The images slowly faded, and the water became a puddle once more. I arose to my feet, and ran.  
  
Wake up, I said touching his face. I blew on it like a ocean's breeze, and his eyes opened.  
  
What is it??  
  
We have to leave. They are coming.  
  
Immediatley, we rode away from our camp, in the opposite direction of the uruk hai. Away from harm and death.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You know what to do pplz! click the little review button... you know you want to... *nudge nudge*


End file.
